videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
IBM
|cierre = |sede = Armonk, NY, Estados Unidos |sucursales = |web = www.ibm.com }} International Business Machines (IBM) es una reconocida empresa multinacional estadounidense de tecnología y consultoría con sede en Armonk, Nueva York. IBM fabrica y comercializa hardware y software para computadoras, y ofrece servicios de infraestructura, alojamiento de Internet, y consultoría en una amplia gama de áreas relacionadas con la informática, desde computadoras centrales hasta nanotecnología. La empresa fue fundada en 1911 como Computing Tabulating Recording Corporation, el resultado de la fusión de cuatro empresas: Tabulating Machine Company, International Time Recording Company, Computing Scale Corporation, y Bundy Manufacturing Company. CTR adoptó el nombre International Business Machines en 1924, utilizando un nombre previamente designado a un filial de CTR en Canadá, y posteriormente en América del Sur. En 2011, la revista Fortune clasificó IBM como la empresa número 18 en los Estados Unidos en tamaño, y la empresa número 7 en beneficios. Globalmente, la empresa fue clasificada como la empresa número 31 en tamaño por Forbes en 2011. Por el número de empleados (más de 425.000") es la segunda empresa más grande del mundo solo superada por Walmart (en más de 200 países, con ocupaciones incluyendo científicos, ingenieros, consultores y profesionales de ventas). IBM alberga más patentes que ninguna otra empresa de tecnología de Estados Unidos, y tiene doce laboratorios de investigación. Denominados "IBMistas", sus empleados han recibido cinco Premios Nobel, cuatro Premios Turing, nueve National Medals of Technology y cinco National Medals of Science. Las invenciones famosas de IBM incluyen el cajero automático, el disquete, el disco duro, la banda magnética, el modelo relacional, el Universal Product Code, el sistema de reservas aéreas SABRE, DRAM y el sistema de inteligencia artificial Watson. Historia 1881-1929 A partir del siglo XIX, se desarrollaron varias tecnologías que formarían parte de las compañías predecesoras de IBM. Julius E. Pitrap patentó la escala de computación en 1885; Alexander Dey inventó el dial de grabación en 1888; y en 1889, Herman Hollerith patentó la "Electric Tabulating Machine" ("máquina eléctrica de tabulación") y Willard Bundy inventó un reloj de fichar para grabar los tiempos de llegada y salida de los empleados en una cinta de papel. El 16 de junio de 1911, estas tecnologías y sus empresas respectivas fueron fusionadas por Charles Ranlett Flint para formar la Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company (C-T-R). La empresa, ubicada en la ciudad de Nueva York, tuvo 1.300 empleados, así como oficinas y plantas en Endicott y Binghamton, Nueva York; Dayton, Ohio; Detroit, Míchigan; Washington D. C., y Toronto, Ontario. CTR inicialmente fabricó y vendió una amplia gama de maquinaria, desde escalas comerciales y sistemas para el control de empleados industriales hasta cortadoras automatizadas de carne y queso. Además fabricaban tabuladoras y equipos para la gestión de tarjetas perforadas, que serían un elemento clave de los futuros computadores. Con el tiempo, CTR se centraría en estos equipos y dejaría a un lado la fabricación del resto de sus productos. Flint reclutó a Thomas John Watson, de la National Cash Register Company, para ayudar en conducir la empresa en 1914. Watson implementó "incentivos generosos de ventas, un enfoque en sus servicios al cliente, una insistencia en vendedores bien cuidados con trajes oscuros, y un fervor evangélico para inculcar orgullo empresarial y lealtad corporativa en cada empleado." Su eslogan favorito, "THINK" ("PIENSA"), se convirtió en un mantra para los empleados de C-T-R, y once meses después de unirse a CTR, Watson se convirtió en su presidente. La compañía se centró en proporcionar soluciones de tabulación para empresas, dejando el mercado de productos pequeños a otros. Durante los primeros cuatro años después con Watson en CTR, los ingresos de la empresa se duplicaron con creces, a $9.000.000, y sus operaciones se expandieron a Europa, América del Sur, Asia y Australia. El 14 de febrero de 1924, CTR fue renombrada como International Business Machines Corporation (IBM), citando la necesidad para alinear su nombre con "el crecimiento y la expansión de sus actividades." 1930-1979 En 1937, los equipos de tabulación de IBM permitieron que las organizaciones procesaran cantidades de datos sin precedentes, con clientes incluyendo el Gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos, durante su primer esfuerzo para mantener los registros de empleo para 26.000.000 de personas según el "Social Security Act," y el Tercer Reich,Sala de prensa de IBM – 14 de febrero de 2001. "IBM Statement on Nazi-era Book and Lawsuit." principalmente a través de su filial alemán, Dehomag. Además, en junio de 1937, Thomas Watson, el presidente fundador de la empresa, tuvo un encuentro con Adolf Hitler para discutir con él las cuestiones del suministro de equipos, y luego aceptó una distinción que se volvería en su contra: una medalla creada para extranjeros "que demostraron ser dignos del Reich alemán." Rebosante de esvásticas y águilas, la medalla confirmaba la contribución de IBM a la automatización de la Alemania nazi. En 1941, Watson devolvió su medalla, y las tecnologías de la empresa pasaron a ser utilizadas para suministros arrendados a Auschwitz y otros campos nazis para acomodar a los prisioneros. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, IBM produjo armas portátiles, tales como la Carabina M1 y el Fusil Automático Browning. En 1944, completó la construcción de la computadora "Automatic Sequence Controlled Calculator" ("Calculadora Controlada por Secuencia Automática"), también conocida como Harvard Mark I. Mark I, construida para la Armada de los Estados Unidos, fue la primera máquina capaz de ejecutar cálculos complejos automáticamente, y estaba basada en interruptores electromecánicos. En 1952, Thomas J. Watson, Jr. se convirtió en el presidente de la empresa, terminando casi 40 años de liderazgo de su padre. En 1953, IBM creó el IBM 701, el primer gran computador basado en válvulas de vacío, tecnología que substituyó a los interruptores electromecánicos. En 1954 introdujo la IBM 650. En 1956, Arthur L. Samuel, del laboratorio de IBM en Poughkeepsie, Nueva York, programó un IBM 704 para jugar a las damas utilizando un método por el que la máquina podía "aprender" a partir de su propia experiencia. Se cree que este es el primer programa de "auto-aprendizaje," una demostración del concepto de inteligencia artificial. En 1957, IBM desarrolló el primer sistema de almacenamiento informático basado en disco, llamado el IBM 305 RAMAC, y creó el lenguaje de programación científico FORTRAN (FORmula TRANslation). El RAMAC ATOGA es el predecesor de los discos duros actuales y estaba formado internamente por cincuenta discos. En 1959, los transistores empezaron a substituir a las válvulas de vacío. Uno de los primeros computadores de IBM basados en transistores fue el IBM 7090. Antes de esa época, los computadores se utilizaron principalmente en centros de investigación y del gobierno, y no fueron utilizados regularmente por las empresas. A comienzos de los años 1960, IBM comenzó a transformarse en una empresa dedicada exclusivamente a la informática, dejando paulatinamente la fabricación de equipos para tarjetas perforadas y máquinas de escribir. Estas últimas las empezó a fabricar a mediados de los años 1930. En 1961, Thomas J. Watson, Jr. fue elegido como presidente de la junta, y Albert Lynn Williams se convirtió en presidente de la empresa. IBM comenzó a desarrollar el sistema de reservas Sabre (Semi-Automatic Business-Related Environment) para American Airlines. Una máquina de escribir, "Selectric," era introducida por IBM el 31 de julio de 1961, y acabó siendo muy exitosa. En 1963, los empleados y computadores de IBM ayudaron a la NASA cuando estaba siguiendo el vuelo orbital de los astronautas del Proyecto Mercury, y un año después la empresa trasladó sus operaciones de la ciudad de Nueva York a su sede actual en Armonk. La segunda mitad de esa década vio IBM continuando su soporte de exploración espacial, al participar en el Programa Gemini en 1965, el vuelo del Saturno IB en 1966 y el primer aterrizaje de un ser humano en la Luna en 1969. El 7 de abril de 1964, IBM lanzó el System/360, la primera arquitectura de computadores que permitía intercambiar los programas y periféricos entre los distintos equipos componentes de la arquitectura, al contrario de lo existente anteriormente, cuando cada equipo era una caja cerrada incompatible con los demás. La orden de crear esta arquitectura partió directamente del gerente de IBM de la época, Thomas J. Watson, Jr. El desarrollo del System/360 fue tan costoso que prácticamente llevó a la quiebra a IBM, pero tuvo tal éxito al lanzarse al mercado que los nuevos ingresos y el liderazgo que consiguió IBM respecto a sus competidores les resarcieron de todos los gastos. Fue tal el éxito de IBM de mediados de los años 1960 que provocó que la empresa fuera investigada por monopolio. De hecho, tuvo un juicio, que comenzó en 1969, en el que fue acusada de intentar monopolizar el mercado de los dispositivos electrónicos de propósito general, concretamente el mercado de computadores empresariales. El juicio continuó hasta 1983 y tuvo gran impacto en las prácticas de la empresa. IBM introduce la Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales como un cargo laboral en 1969. Durante los años 1970, IBM plantea otra definición de Sistemas Computacionales. Continuó creando nuevos dispositivos informáticos. En 1971 creó el disco flexible y poco después empezó a comercializar predecesores de los actuales lectores de códigos de barras y cajeros automáticos. En 1973, el ingeniero George J. Laurer desarrolló el Universal Product Code. 1980-presente En 1981, IBM creó el IBM PC, que es el computador personal de más éxito de todos los tiempos. Este éxito no era esperado por IBM, que creó el IBM PC de forma rápida y comprando componentes de gama baja a otros fabricantes, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento, para que el IBM PC no absorbiera parte del mercado de computadores más potentes de IBM. Además, el sistema operativo del IBM PC tampoco fue creado por IBM, sino que fue contratado a Microsoft. Debido a que no estaba creado desde cero por IBM, poco después comenzaron a aparecer equipos compatibles con el IBM PC de otros fabricantes, y Microsoft empezó a crecer al vender licencias del sistema operativo del IBM PC a estos otros fabricantes. Durante los años 1980, IBM forjó cuatro premios Nobel. En 1991, la empresa formó Lexmark cuando vendió sus operaciones de impresoras a la empresa de inversión Clayton and Dubilier, Inc. El 19 de enero de 1993, IBM anunció unas pérdidas de cerca de 8.000 millones de dólares, lo que fue el récord de pérdidas, en una empresa, de toda la historia de los Estados Unidos. Parte de esas pérdidas se debieron a que el IBM PC absorbió gran parte del mercado de computadores más potentes y a que los fabricantes de computadores compatibles con el IBM PC cada vez tenían más cuota de mercado. El gran cambio en IBM se da en 1993, cuando Louis V. Gerstner, Jr. se convierte en el primer ejecutivo de alto nivel en la historia de IBM que no provenía de sus filas. Lou, como se le conoce, había sido CEO en empresas de fabricación de alimentos, cigarrillos y tarjetas de crédito, pero jamás de empresas de tecnología. A partir de entonces, IBM comenzó a transformarse en una empresa de servicios, reduciendo su dependencia económica de la venta de equipos. Esta tendencia se incrementó, especialmente desde que en 2002 Samuel J. Palmisano, sucesor de Lou, dejara de dirigir la rama de servicios de IBM para convertirse en el nuevo primer ejecutivo de la empresa. En 2003, alrededor del 50% de los ingresos de IBM provienen de la rama de servicios, mientras que la venta de equipos supone aproximadamente el 30%. En octubre de 2002, IBM adquirió PricewaterhouseCoopers, una empresa de servicios profesionales, por $3.900.000.000. La empresa de consultoría fue absorbida en IBM Global Business Services, aumentando el tamaño y las capacidades de la práctica de consultoría de IBM.IBM buying PricewaterhouseCoopers' consulting business Technology, 31 de julio de 2002 El 10 de diciembre de 2004, IBM terminó las negociaciones encaminadas a vender la división para computadoras personales al grupo chino Lenovo por 650 millones de dólares en efectivo y 600 millones más en acciones (un 19% de Lenovo). Junto con la división de PC, Lenovo consigue alrededor de 10.000 empleados de IBM y el derecho a usar las marcas IBM y Thinkpad durante cinco años. En 2009, IBM adquirió la empresa de software SPSS Inc., y el mismo año, el programa de supercomputación Blue Gene fue premiado con la Medalla Nacional de Tecnología e Innovación por Barack Obama, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos. En el 2011 IBM compró a la empresa i2 que produce software de análisis visual, el principal se llama Analyst's Notebook que ha recibido varios premios como tecnología de punta. En 2011, IBM ganó atención mundial para su programa de inteligencia artificial "Watson," que era expuesto en el concurso de televisión Jeopardy!, derrotando a dos campeones notables del programa, Ken Jennings y Brad Rutter. Los inversores de IBM denunciaron a IBM por la cooperación con la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional americana, que ha causado que el precio de las acciones caiga después de las revelaciones de espionaje masivo de la NSA, debido a una caída de exportaciones, sobre todo a países como China.IBM faces shareholder lawsuit over cooperation with NSA | Business Tech - CNET News IBM también ha sido acusada de hacer lobbying por la Cyber Intelligence Sharing and Protection Act que permitirá a IBM compartir datos de los clientes con la NSA. Cultura empresarial IBM suele ser descrita como una empresa orientada a las ventas. Tradicionalmente, muchos de sus ejecutivos y administradores principales eran elegidos de entre sus vendedores. Además, la alta y media administración solía apoyar a los vendedores que estaban en proceso de hacer una venta a clientes importantes. Con el tiempo la empresa se ha ido volviendo más técnica; en 2003, alrededor de 178.000 de los 320.000 empleados con que cuenta IBM eran parte de la comunidad técnica, y de ellos 38.000 estaban relacionados con el software. Históricamente, el uniforme de trabajo de los empleados de IBM era un traje azul con camisa blanca y corbata oscura, de donde viene el sobrenombre de la empresa, Big Blue ("El Gigante Azul"). En los años 1990, bajo Louis V. Gerstner, Jr., IBM suavizó las normas referentes a vestuario y actualmente no difiere de otras grandes empresas tecnológicas. Con respeto a las relaciones laborales, IBM tradicionalmente ha resistido la organización de los sindicatos. Sin embargo, los sindicatos representan a algunos de sus empleados afuera de los Estados Unidos.IWIS En la actualidad, la cultura empresarial de IBM está siendo un defensor principal en el movimiento de código abierto ("open source" en inglés). La empresa también está invirtiendo miles de millones de dólares en servicios y software basados en GNU/Linux, a través del IBM Linux Technology Center, que incluye alrededor de 300 empleados de IBM que trabajan en el núcleo Linux. IBM también ha lanzado códigos bajo varias licencias de código abierto, tales como el framework multiplataforma Eclipse, la licencia International Components for Unicode (ICU) y el sistema de gestión de bases de datos relacionales Apache Derby, que está basado en el lenguaje de programación Java. Sin embargo, la participación de IBM en el movimiento de código abierto ha causado algunos problemas a la empresa (véase la disputa sobre la autoría de GNU/Linux). Apéndices Absorciones recientes * The Weather Channel en 2015 * Coremetrics y Unica Corporation en 2010 * SPSS en 2009 * Cognos y ILOG en 2008 * Datamirror en 2007 * Softek en 2007 * MRO Software en 2006, por $740.000.000 * Internet Security Systems en 2006 * Alphablox en 2004 * Candle Corp. en 2004 * Rational Software en 2003, por $2.100.000.000 * La consultora PricewaterhouseCoopers en 2002, por $3.900.000.000 * Informix Software (realmente una compra de activos) en 2001, por $1.000.000.000 * Sequent Computer Systems en 1999, por $810.000.000 * Tivoli Systems en 1995, por $750.000.000 * Lotus Development Corporation en 1995, por $3.500.000.000 Subsidiarias y otras compañías relacionadas * Ingeniería del Software Avanzado (INSA), proyecto empresarial iniciado en 1991 por IBM España y Catalana Occidente. * Lexmark, compañía creada en 1991 como una empresa externa enfocada a la fabricación de impresoras, en 1995 IBM puso a la venta una parte de la compañía mediante la colocación de acciones en NYSE, con lo que se desincorpora de IBM. * Taligent, compañía creada en 1992 junto con Apple Computer para desarrollar un nuevo sistema operativo que trabajara en cualquier arquitectura de hardware. En 1998, la compañía fue incorporada a la estructura de IBM y posteriormente disuelta. * Hitachi Global Storage Technologies, empresa formada por IBM e Hitachi para manejar las tecnologías de almacenamiento de datos de ambas, entre las que se incluyen los discos duros y los Microdrives. * ScanSoft vende y da soporte a los productos de reconocimiento de voz de IBM bajo la marca ViaVoice. También distribuye un producto similar bajo el nombre Dragon Naturally Speaking. * IBM Global Network fue la división de servicios de Internet de IBM, adquirida en 1999 por AT&T. Actualmente se llama AT&T Business Internet. * Lenovo es el grupo chino que compró a IBM su división de computadores personales desde finales de 2004. Lista de gerentes * Thomas John Watson, 1914 - 1956 * Thomas J. Watson Jr., 1956 - 1971 * T. Vincent Learson, 1971 - 1973 * Frank T. Cary, 1973 - 1981 * John R. Opel, 1981 - 1985 * John F. Akers, 1985 - 1993 * Louis V. Gerstner, Jr., 1993 - 2002 * Samuel J. Palmisano, 2002 - 2011 * Ginni Rometty, 2012 - actualidad Registro ambiental En 2005, IBM fue reconocido como uno de las "20 mejores empresas para trabajadores que viajan" por la Agencia de Protección Ambiental de los Estados Unidos. El propósito del premio fue para reconocer las empresas en la lista Fortune 500 que proporcionaron a sus empleados beneficios excelentes para ayudar en reducir tráfico y contaminación atmosférica."Environmental Protection", 3 de mayo de 2008. Sin embargo, el pueblo de nacimiento de IBM, Endicott, Nueva York, sufrió contaminación durante décadas. IBM utilizó líquidos de limpieza en operaciones de montaje de circuito impreso por más de dos décadas, y seis derrames y fugas se registraron, incluyendo una fuga en 1979 de 4.100 galones de un tanque subterráneo. Estos dejaron atrás los compuestos orgánicos volátiles en el suelo y acuífero de la ciudad. Oligoelementos de compuestos orgánicos volátiles han sido identificados en el agua potable de Endicott, pero los niveles se encuentran dentro de los límites reglamentarios. También, a partir de 1980, IBM ha bombeado 78.000 galones de productos químicos, incluido 1,1,1-tricloroetano, freón, benceno, y percloroeteno al aire, provocando supuestamente varios casos de cáncer entre la gente. IBM Endicott ha sido identificado por el Departamento de Conservación del Medio Ambiente del Estado de Nueva York como la fuente principal de la contaminación, aunque restos de los contaminantes de una tintorería local y otros contaminantes también han sido encontrados. A pesar de la cantidad de contaminante, los funcionarios estatales no pudieron verificar si la contaminación hídrica en Endicott ha realmente causado problemas de salud. Según los funcionarios de la ciudad, las pruebas demuestran que el agua es segura para beber."In an I.B.M. Village, Pollution Fears Taint Relations With Neighbors." 15 de marzo de 2004. New York Times Online. 1 de mayo de 2008. Tokio Ohka Kogyo Co., Ltd. (TOK) e IBM están colaborando para establecer nuevos métodos de bajo costo para introducir al mercado la próxima generación de productos de energía solar, el módulo de células fotoeléctricas llamado CIGS (Copper-Indium-Gallium-Selenide). El uso de la tecnología de lámina delgada, como la CIGS, promete reducir el costo total de las células solares y además permitir su adopción generalizada.IBM and Tokyo Ohka Kogyo Turn Up Watts on Solar Energy Production. IBM está explorando cuatro áreas principales de investigación en energía solar fotovoltaica: el uso de las tecnologías actuales para desarrollar células solares de silicio más baratas y eficientes, el desarrollo de nuevos dispositivos fotovoltaicos de lámina delgada, dispositivos de energía solar fotovoltaica de concentración y arquitecturas fotovoltaicas de generaciones futuras basadas en tales nanoestructuras como puntos cuánticos semiconductores y nanohilos. Véase también * Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers * IBM Personal Computer * Lenovo Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial (en inglés) * Sitio oficial por país o región * IBM Redbooks - sitio con oficial publicaciones e instrucciones de productos de IBM (en inglés) Fuentes Categoría:Empresas cotizadas en la Bolsa de Nueva York Categoría:Compañías de Estados Unidos Categoría:Compañías de software